


But only if you shave the backs of your hands, first

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, Humor, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	But only if you shave the backs of your hands, first

“This’ll show them,” Goyle muttered as he gripped the corner of his bed. “Tighter,” he grunted.  


Crabb wound the ties around his hands and pulled, cinching his cohort’s waist even further.  


“Why do women wear these?” he wondered.  


“They must not like breathing,” Goyle gasped as he pulled a rather feminine set of robes on. “So what do you think? Good enough to get into the girls’ locker room?”  


Crabb looked him up and down, then shrugged. “I guess so. But only if you shave the backs of your hands, first.”  



End file.
